wingsoffirefanonfandomcom-20200229-history
Dreamcatcher (OC Song Contest Submission)
When she was just a girl She expected the world But it flew away from her reach So she ran away in her sleep ---- Dreamcatcher belongs to WildKadachi! Do not edit without my permission! This is my first official character reference page I've ever done on this wiki, so I apologize if it doesn't look very great. ---- And dreamed of paradise Every time she closed her eyes Appearance Dreamcatcher is a young female NightWing with dark gray scales and stone-gray underscales along with varying gradients of gray, black, and white. Her long white horns and spikes reach down from her forehead to the tip of her tail, and her light gray-blue wing membranes twinkle with scattered spots of sparkling light. She has piercing silver eyes that she inherrited from her father, Mindgames. She is generally smaller and slimmer than most NightWings, but when she gets older she could grow to normal height and have the regular NightWing build. ---- When she was just a girl She expected the world But it flew away from her each And the bullets catch in her teeth ---- Personality Dreamcatcher is an upbeat and optimistic dragon who believes that there is good in everyone, no matter what they've done. She has a hard time making friends, preferring to keep to her herself and be with her imaginary friends that she created in her mind. Her creativity seems to stretch beyond comprehension, yet she hoards it all to herself, not wanting others to laugh at her for her silly ideas and impossible goals. Her imaginary friends are the only ones who accept her ideals and enjoy her jokes and listen to her speeches, without ridicule, without fear. Her abusive and neglectful parents had shaken her world for as long as she knew, but her strong-willed soul and her kind-hearted spirit kept her above the abuse, no matter how much it hurt. After Dreamcatcher discovered that she could control her own dreams, she gained more confidence, warming up to other dragonets and eventually gaining a few friends that would stick by her for the rest of her life. It was hard to leave her imaginary friends behind to focus on the new real ones she had gained, but the sacrifice was worth it in the end to help her mature. She still lives with her parents, but they hardly faze her anymore, and as soon as she gets the chance, she wants to escape them for good. ---- Life goes on, it gets so heavy The wheel breaks the butterfly Every tear and waterfall Relationships Mindgames: Dreamcatcher has always despised her father, he would be the one to hurt her physically, giving her bruises or small cuts. He would be the one to starve her for not doing her chores or lock her up in her room for a day for speaking out of turn when they had guests. Truthkeeper: Dreamcatcher hated her mother for her sharp tongue and harsh words, but when it came down to who she preferred more, she would take her mother than her father any day. Her mother at least had the nerve to slip her a few thin slices of meat when she was hungry or sing an off-tune lullaby to her when she went to sleep. ---- In the night, the stormy night She'll close her eyes In the night, the stormy night Away she'd fly Trivia *Dreamcatcher is WildKadachi's very first OC created specifically this wiki *Dreamcatcher is the third NightWing OC that WildKadachi has created, first being Storyteller, second being Fatesealer. *Dreamcatcher is the first female NightWing OC that WildKadachi has created *A scrapped idea for Dreamcatcher was that she had a younger brother named Voidshifter, but in the end it was better to make her an only child *The names of her imaginary friends are Fennec the SandWing, Catmint the IceWing, and Surf the SeaWing ---- So lying underneath those stormy skies She'd say, "Oh, I know the sun must set to rise." Gallery Dreamcatcher by me.png Colored headshot base by Bluefire ^ Category:NightWings Category:Females Category:Characters